bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 33
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 33 Today is Friday..... .....And I didn't have homework... ....So I posted this!!! *** Zen looked down into the green vale where a large dark totem could be seen ambling across the field. Though, even if it hadn't been visible, it's thunderous footsteps would have given its presence away all the same. "I-it's huge..." Zeln muttered. He glanced at his summoner. "Are....are you sure you'll be okay?' She nodded. "This foe is dangerous, I can sense it. That is why it is the perfect opponent to help me with my technique." Sergio figited off to the side, deciding to keep his objections to himself. Zen had already made up her mind. Aem, Lancia, Selena, and even Mifun seemed anxious. Zen pulled Galant to the side discreetly while her units looked on at the rogue totem. "Galant," She whispered, "I have no doubt that the others will try to intervene if the battle gets out of hand. If they do, I ask that you stop them. I have given Lira the same instructions." He nodded. "But..." His face grew grave. "If something goes wrong..." "I know my life is at risk here," She finished, "But in order for this to be effective, I have to put myself in danger." The fire unit nodded again. "I understand." Zen said a final word to her units, re-assuring them that she would be alright, and then she descended into the vale. At first, the totem took no notice of her. But when an attack of the opposite attribute crashed into his back, it turned, slowly. Because it had no eyes, it was hard to tell if it saw her. But since it's head remained un-moving and angled slightly down towards her, she assumed that he did. It stayed still, as if wondering what it should do with the tiny human that had poked him. Zen drew in a deep breath. She knew it would be hard to provoke such a giant to anger. She intended to go all out. Two large crystal pillars formed on either side of her. "Prism flash!" The light shot out. The totem lifted his hand and batted the attack out of the way. He watched almost curiously as it detonated into the mountain side. He turned back to Zen, looked back at the mountain as the light from the attack faded, then back at the summoner. Zen silently challenged the giant to attack. Suddenly, it raised its arms. Dark energy formed between it's hands and shot out at her, all in a split second. She dodged, rushing forward and forming a flock of jade birds. The crystals fluttered and flew at the totem. It took a step back, waiting for the stone beasts to scatter. Zen leaped in behind them, landing on its head. As it tilted up to see her, she formed a crystal sword and thrust it into the totem's face, where the eyes would naturally be. It swatted wildly at her, a sort of low moan rumbling from its throat. She lept off its head, but was hit by its hand when she landed on the ground. She grunted as she tumbled across the grass, leaping back to her feet as it stomped down to crush her. She knew she had its attention. *** "O-Oi..." Zeln muttered, "She's kind of rushing things, don't you think? I mean, she's being reckless, isn't she?" "She knows that she must be in true danger in order for this to work," Lira mused. Sergio shifted restless at her comment. "Maybe it was un-wise to let her do this," Selena wondered outloud. "No," Aem said, "What she said was true--if she doesn't prepare for this now, it will put us all in danger." Again, Sergio shifted. "Quit fidgiting, will you?!" Lancia snapped, "You're making me nervous..." "Can you blame me?" he muttered, "Our summoner is down there risking her life...and she wont let us help her...." Selena smiled fondly at his concern. "Sometimes, growth requires doing things by one's self." Despite her re-assuring words, Sergio continued fretting. *** Zen covered her arm in crystal and raised it to block the totem's hand. The ground buckled beneath her, but she managed to stay upright. The crystal on her arm shifted, forming around the giant's hand as well. Letting out a yell, she dug her feet into the ground, lifting the totem's form from the ground, just slightly, tossing it into the earth behind her. She cried out as she felt the tendons in her arm begin to tear. Blood seeped from small wounds in her shoulder. It felt dislocated. The totem had no trouble getting back up on its feet. A low, transparent voice rung out from its chest as it spoke, "Invasion..." Dark energy rained down around them. Zen instinctively formed a shield of blue crystal above her head. At frist, the dark light splashed off. But then the crystal began to crack before finally shattering. She hissed in pain as she leapt back, dark energy cutting through her skin. Sweeping her arms through the air, she created a giant wall next to the totem, shoving it back. The giant stayed on its feet, but recoiled when large spikes sprang from the wall, piercing its body. A strange, glowing purple blood spilt from its wounds. The summoner took in deep breaths as she watched it stumble back, trying to recover. Its seemingly calm demeanor vanished as it let out a haunting roar. It clapped its giant hands once, a wave of dark energy rushing towards Zen. She formed another wall before her, keeping her hands up to mantain it. The energy colided with the wall, pushing against it. She grunted as she felt the cracks spread beneath her fingers. A strong wind kicked up from the force of the attack, and the crystal continued to give way. With one strong gust, the wall shattered, and Zen was blown back into the wall of the mountain. She gasped, falling to her knees and coughing up some blood. The totem was moving towards her, though slowly, its large steps didn't give her enough time to recover. Though seemingly futile, Zen formed a dome of crystal around her, unable to get up. *** Sergio formed an ice sword, stepping towards the vale. "That's it, she needs help!" Selena and Aem were moving in agreement. Galant quickly intercepted, his club laying across his shoulders. He looked at them gravely. "No one is going to help her." Aem furrowed his brow. "What?" "What are you talking about?!" Sergio demanded. "Zen's training isn't complete yet," the fire unit continued, un-nervingly calm. "Until then, we're all staying here." "Do you honestly think we'd listen to you?" Mifune grunted, irritated with Galant's behavior. His left hand gripped his sword while his right drifted towards the hilt. "We don't expect you to listen," Lira replied calmly, stepping in his way, her sword in hand. "...Just stay here." He scoweled at the dark unit. "You've got to be joking!" Lancia shouted, pointing to the crystal dome that the totem had begun to assault, "Zen....Zen could die if we don't do anything! Are you seriously okay with that?!" "Of course not," Galant snapped. "But Zen told me to keep you from interfereing." Sergio brandished his sword. "I don't care about what Zen told you. That idiot doesn't always know what's good for her. If I have to fight you to get to her....then so be it!" He rushed forward, attacking the fire unit. Galant defended with his club, though the stronger attribute put him at a disadvantage. Aem quickly moved to interveene. "Sergio, that's enough. Do you think Zen would approve of her units fighting each other?" Despite the fact he had just claimed he didn't care what Zen thought, the water unit faltered slightly. Galant swiftly hit the back of his neck, and Sergio crumpled to the ground, unconcious. He sighed, scratching his head. "Look, I don't like this any more than the rest of you." He nuded Sergio's head with his foot. "But just sit tight, and I'll let you stay awake." "You're being a bit of a brat, don't you think?" Selena asked menacingly. "Just because there are more of you doens't mean you can take us one..." Lira warned her, seeing that she was ready to attack. "Look!" Suddenly, Zeln shouted. The turned to see where he was pointing. Zen's crystal dome had shattered. *** Le cliff hanger! Tomorrow, I answer the questions left for Zen and co., so be sure to leave a question not if you want to! Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts